spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Boxer Jellyfish
|-|Episode= }} The Boxer Jellyfish is an episode which airs on ??. It is produced and written by . Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Plankton *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Old Man Jenkins *Jellyfish **The Boxer Jellyfish ***Plankton's Jellyfish **The Giant Jellyfish ***SpongeBob's Jellyfish Brief summary Plankton sees the destructive capabilities of a jellyfish SpongeBob is trying to catch, and he captures it and enhances it's electricity and it's intelligence. After this he tells it to destroy Mr. Krabs and the whole Krusty Krew. Production *It took only 17 days to fully complete. Trivia *Part of the transcript has been leaked for 24 hours as a spoiler. *This is the first episode written by NatRox. |-|Transcript= The Boxer Jellyfish episode begins with a wide shot aimed at the Chum Bucket. You can see the trail leading to it, where a jellyfish flies in the foreground, and SpongeBob pursues. Plankton: head out door Get off my lawn you moron! SpongeBob: Oh okay, just a second Plankton! tries to catch the jellyfish but instead it latches onto his face. SpongeBob: AAAHHHHH!!! is being electrocuted, like in Board 1, and he runs into the Chum Bucket flailing his arms, and barrels into Plankton. frantically gets up, but Plankton is stuck on the ground, but also to SpongeBob’s butt, and is being stretched until he recoils back to the ground, where he appears in a shape like the old Nickelodeon logo. SpongeBob: GET OFF OF ME!!! grabs the Jellyfish and peels it off like a sticker. jellyfish zaps SpongeBob’s hand and the screen flashes purple blue and white. jellyfish flies away as SpongeBob’s hand puffs up like a balloon and a balloon sound plays. Plankton: Did that thing just sting you? SpongeBob: Yeah, and it hurts real bad. continues to get bigger and bigger. I’ve gotta go Plankton. See you next time you’re trying to destroy Mr. Krab's livelihood! Plankton: Alright, where is that thing. whizzes by Plankton’s antennae, and the antennae slap him in the face. Plankton: Karen! Catch that jamshark! Karen: I think it's called a jellyfish. Plankton: Yeah I don’t care. Karen: Jellyfish and scans it Karen: My sensors indicate that this is the Boxer jellyfish. It's the most dangerous species of Jellyfish known to the Atlantic and Pacific Ocean! {Jellyfish zaps Karen and she starts sparking and shows static on her screen.} falls to the ground and explodes. Plankton: That thing is dangerous! It suits me perfectly! puts on rubber gloves that are way too big for him and runs over to Karen, and grabs the jelly. Plankton runs over to a cage and places the fish in it. pulls a giant battery out of his pocket, and gets those electric clampy things and attaches the jelly to the battery and kicks the battery and the jellyfish starts getting shocked, and Plankton laughs like a maniac like that guy from Frankenstein. Plankton: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! jellyfish shocks the battery and it is now so powerful it completely melts it. He then shocks the cage and breaks free, and THEN he shocks Plankton and he melts into Goop, kinda resembling that one stinky armpits scene in Bulletin Board, but he pops right back up. The jellyfish slowly hovers over to Squidward, it’s buzz an ominous low pitch. It goes to shock Plankton but he runs off first, leaving a black mark on the tile. Plankton crashes into a shelf, and a ray gun falls into his lap. Without looking at the label he blasts the Jellyfish, the beam is cyan and green. jellyfish begins to grow and it’s brain begins to grow visible, and it turns blue. Plankton: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH a breath HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… stares at the Jellyfish, who is just hovering over the ground, and then at the label of the gun, which is the Intelligerizer ray. Plankton: Hehehe….HEHEHEHEHE...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! zooms in on Plankton’s face, which can be seen in board #2 Plankton: I’ve inadvertently created my best scheme yet! Go my GelatinCarp! Destroy Eugene! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! to the interior of the Krusty Krab, where Squidward is helping a Krustomer. Old Man Jenkins: I’d like a Frabby Party please. Squidward: Oh, I’m not sorry sir, we don’t haven’t served that since ever. OMJ: Oh, well, then could you give me a Krelp Shale? Squidward: Grumbles Sir, can you please read the menu before ordering? OMJ: Oh, um...I guess I’ll just take a Krabby Patty, with extra lard! Squidward: Sir...d’oh, whatever… head through SpongeBob’s window. One Krabby Patty, extra lard! SpongeBob: ONE PASTY PATTY, COMIN’ UP! shoves the ingredients into the top of his head, and his eyes start to spin like slot machines. They all stop on a picture of a Krabby Patty, and all the ingredients shoot out of his head, and all land in perfect order on the counter. Then SpongeBob grabs a jar labelled lard, and dumps the whole thing under the top bun. He puts the bun back on, and the lard spews everywhere. SpongeBob jumps out from the window, getting some lard on a tough fish, whom is getting his order taken by Squidward. The tough guy promptly punches Squidward in the face. to SpongeBob landing at Old Man Jenkins’ table. SpongeBob: Here's your Pasty Patty, sir! gives Old Man Jenkins the patty, but an electrical beam zaps SpongeBob, and he throws the patty on the ceiling. SpongeBob: over to Squidward SQUIDWARD!!! There's a thunderhead out to get me! face in board 3. Squidward: That's not a cloud you moron. That's a jellyfish! SpongeBob: Oh, just a jellyfish? walks over to the jellyfish, and it starts shocking everything, including Squidward’s nose, which inflates like a balloon, seen in board 4.. Squidward screams in horror, and that shriek jars the Pasty Patty on the ceiling, causing it to fall onto the Jellyfish. SpongeBob: QUICK! To Mr. Krab's office! gets out of the register boat, with his huge nose trailing behind. Mr. Krabs: What are you boys doin' in me office? SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs! There's an evil jellyfish outside! Mr. Krabs: Jellyfish? Evil? aggressively ARARARARARARARARAARARARARAR! Krabs leaves the room into the galley. SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs!!! NOO! Squidward: Eugene! Wait! What about my pay-check?! Krabs walks over and tries to grab it with his bare hands, and is shocked so strongly that he shoots out of his shell and splats onto the wall while screaming like a girl. Where he clings to the beams like in Storyboard 5. SpongeBob: Wow! Mr. Krabs beat it so hard it screamed. Let's go congratulate him! Squidward: You go do that, while I lay in here and make sure the floor is clean. SpongeBob: leaving the room What a guy…GASP! board 6) Mr. Krabs, why aren’t you in your shell? Mr. Krabs: I just figured I was gettin' a bit over heated. SpongeBob: Oh, okay. buzzes loudly and Mr. Krabs screams like a girl. Plankton: Ding-Dong, Krabs! kicks door, and swings open, revealing him with a remote control.) Mr. Krabs: What are you doin’ you copepod creep!? Plankton: Just showin' you my newest pet, and he hates you! Isn’t that SHOCKING!? BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! pushes button, and the jellyfish goes crazy, shocking everything in his ability!) Squidward: being shocked:) YOW!!! SpongeBob: Squidward! Look out! a bolt of electricity heads towards Squidward again, SpongeBob leaps in the way, and gets fried by it, hitting the ground as a charred wrinkled up Square.) Plankton: Well that SPARKED some violence! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Now give me the formula, Eugene, and Shnozward doesn’t get fried! Mr. Krabs: You’re strong, right Mr. Squidward? Squidward: EUGENE!!! Mr. Krabs: Fine! Take it, Sheldon. Plankton: I never thought this day would come! Hehehehehehee! Keep 'em tied up, Jamshark! into Office.) onto desk and onto the safe, places bomb.) butt with match and it lights, then he lights the bomb and it explodes, sending him splatting into the door.) Plankton: Mild concussions and blood loss is nothing compared to the formula! Eugene: DON’T DO IT PLANKTON!!! Plankton: What? More phony formula tricks up your sleeve Eugene? I haven’t seen that since 2003! Your brain's full of barnacles, Krabs! jumps into the safe and grabs the formula.) Plankton: See ya later suckers! Vanamoss Jamshark! BWEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!!! jumps onto the Jelly, flies off, stops at the door, opens the door, and then smashes through the window right next to it.) Eugene H. Krabs: NOOO! C’mon boyos! We gotta catch him before he opens that bottle! SpongeBob: It's no use Mr. Krabs, he's probably past Jellyfish Fields by now. We need to get a faster Jellyfish of our own, but to do so, we’re gonna have to get the sharpest, most clever Jellyfisher I know. He's always been with me whenever I go there, and he's better than me. to Squidward, SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, and Patrick standing in Jellyfish fields. Patrick has his net shoved into his head.) Squidward: This nincompoop is the expert you talked about? Patrick!? Patrick: You must make yourself like me inorder to reach full jellyfishing knowledge. You must beable to fully incapacitate your mind, and clear it of all other mental activity. Squidward: D’oh...that’s a load of bologna! Patrick: YOU HAVE BOLOGNA?! GIMME! pulls out his net and hits Squidward on the head.) stammers round for a minute, with toast points as dizzy birds, but then comes to and starts chasing after a jellyfish.) Mr. Krabs: So this hooey actually works!? YAHOO! Me next Mr. Star! Patrick: Well actually it only works if your brain touches your skull. Mr. Krabs: Whatever boyo, just start hittin'! does the same as he did to Squidward to Mr. Krabs, with the same effect.) SpongeBob: Ooh! Me next Patrick! Me next! Patrick: But you’ve already achieved empty mindedness! SpongeBob: Sometimes a man just needs a good smack in the head! Patrick: I live by that philosophy! hits SpongeBob, only to cause his brain to fly out like Whirly Brains.) SpongeBob: Woah! You can’t get clearer then not having a brain! Patrick: I think I heard that on a commercial for politics once! SpongeBob: And I’m off! of them run around the fields, swinging their nets around like idiots, until Squidward runs into a huge Jellyfish.) Giant Jellyfish: BUZZ(!) for buzz read: "Yo, man! Yo just bumped into the jazziest razzlah in Jellyfish fields. Time tah get fried, boy!") Squidward: Ahhahahahahahahaa! ♪(Sponge Monger starts playing)♪ off until he trips on a rock and into Mr. Krabs.) Krabs and Squidward start spinning really fast until they fly into Patrick, causing Patrick to roll around before nearly stopping and slightly bumping SpongeBob. This light bump causes a huge explosion until he flies back on top of the giant Jellyfish.) SpongeBob: I have found our Jellyfish! Patrick: Ooh! Lemme try ridin' it! starts flailing arms and zaps Patrick.) turns into a photo of a fake starfish on the ground covered in ash.) Patrick: Or.... Maybe...not… SpongeBob: ONWARD HO, FRIENDO! to the Jellyfish rushing away, created a bubble transition.) Plankton: I’m tellin' ya Karen, this plan is foolproof! Karen: You still haven’t told me where in Neptune's sea we are! Plankton: We’re exactly where you can’t know, my dear! I can’t even say it or else Krabs will read the episode script! starts shaking, and a loud buzzing starts.) Plankton: What the scallop!? table flips and falls onto Plankton, until a huge Jellyfish arm crashes through the wall and crushes Plankton.) Plankton: up table) Ugh! I’m gettin' tired of this getting crushed gag! Mr. Krabs: through the hole in the wall) HOW ABOUT THIS GAG, YA BUM! Krabs steps on Plankton, causing his antennae to fly out like that weird string limbs toy) grabs onto his antennae and twists them like a helicopter, and he flies off, with Krabs grabbing onto his legs, until everyone is hooked onto one another like a barrel of monkeys.) Plankton: Get off me, Krabs! Eugene: Not until you give me me formuler! Plankton: stretched to the ground.) NEEVERR!!! of them go crashing through the floor of Plankton’s hideout, until they start plummeting to the ground.) Plankton: At least my splat will cause the end of Krabby Patties! Karen: Why don’t you just ride that Boxer Jellyfish you caught, Plankton? Plankton: Great idea, schmookums! Oh, Jamshark!!! (Whistles) (The Jellyfish flies under Plankton, only to get shocked by SpongeBob’s.) SpongeBob: Yeah! Bigger Jelly for the win! looks down to see Plankton and his deflated Jellyfish plummeting towards the seabed.) SpongeBob: Squidward! C’mon and stretch out your tentacles so I can save Plankton! Squidward: That's ridiculous! My tentacl- Mr. Krabs: (grabbing Squidward's tentacles before Squidward could stop speaking and finish h8s sentence, cutting him half-way though.) Ahoy, Mr. Squidward! Stop bein' such a lily livered fool! tentacles get stretched out and Mr. Krabs throws it down.) Mr. Krabs: Grab onto the leg, Sheldon! is very close to the ground, with ♪ Dramatic Cue G ♪ playing) centimeters away from the leg, is straining and sweating.) camera zooms out and we see Plankton crushing against the ground.) shot of Plankton on the ground, with only his eye and a painted splatter of green on the road inbetween the Chum Bucket and the Krusty Krab.) and co. float gently down on the jellyfish.) Plankton: up from the ground) Thanks a lot, Eugene! Mr. Krabs: Plankton) Yer quite welcome! Krabs punches Plankton, the formula pops out of his eye) SpongeBob: (Grabbing the formula) I believe this is yours, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: Now beat it, Plankton! Plankton: Can’t we talk about this Krabs?. Mr. Krabs: 3...2...1… Plankton: Your numbers don’t scare me, Krabs! Mr. Krabs: Feel free to do it now SpongeBoy mi Bob! SpongeBob: Aye aye, Cap’n! whistles, and the Giant Jellyfish makes a huge buzz, until a mob of jellyfish zip in and loom over Plankton.) Plankton: Barnacles… AHHHHH!!! away) follow after, stinging Plankton, until they go so far they fade out of view on the horizon.) Giant Jellyfish zooms to the camera and shocks it, ending the episode as the camera goes to that multicolor error screen. |-|Gallery= The Boxer Jellyfish Spoiler 1.jpg The Boxer Jellyfish Spoiler 2.jpg Category:2018 Category:Golfpecks256 Category:Banana Studios Category:NatRox Category:2018 episodes Category:Episodes